


Dread

by AutumnAlchemist



Series: LU Creative Train (Angst Track) [1]
Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Angst, Gen, Impersonation, Linked Universe (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:47:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26643226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnAlchemist/pseuds/AutumnAlchemist
Summary: HopeIt can be a beacon of light in the darkness, the only thing keeping one saneor it can be burst like a bubble and fizzle out into nothingness.
Series: LU Creative Train (Angst Track) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1938178
Comments: 5
Kudos: 53





	Dread

**Author's Note:**

> So, I was the beginning of the LU Create Train event for the angst. My specialty it seems. I was given a word and I went with it.
> 
> This fic was written a while back, however since the train has been completed, I can now public post this for all to see.
> 
> Enjoy~
> 
> (also I'm so so sorry for not making anything for such a long time aljdlkad I got hyperfixated on a thing and my mind went nyoom into other fandom land)

When he awoke, he was laying on his side in a cage, the bars digging through the thin mattress under his body, while a cold wind made him shiver as the blanket was tossed aside. Sitting up and pushing tangled blond hair from his face, he tried to glance around in the dark, seeing only a small candle in the corner of his cell by his feet; the only thing to give any beacon in the darkness.

He looked around, attempting to see if there was a way out. There was nothing but darkness past the bars of his cage. He looked up to see that it was all suspended in the four corners and a central loop by rope, which was set up on a pulley system, but he couldn't see much else. Sitting up more, he attempted to stand but his head found the top of the cage. He was just a few inches too tall for the cell. So it was less than 4 feet at least. He squinted as he tried to see what was around him in the darkness, fighting the panic wanting to clench at his throat and make him pace. There was no room for him to stand- he could only sit upright and wait.

Rubbing at his forehead, he adjusted his legs to fold a bit more comfortably as he tried to wrack his brain for any memories of what happened. The last things he recalled was a laughter-filled dinner with everyone, Shadow dancing around and interacting with the others so easily. He had even helped Wild cook by handing him ingredients.

It was picture perfect really.

Vaguely he remembered that right after the meal he felt super tired, just struggling to stay awake, and then nothing. A shot of panic raced through him and he turned every which way, trying to see if there was anything in the darkness.

“Guys?” He called out, feeling his heart racing in his chest at the mere idea that no one was here, that he was alone without any ways out. He tried to see if there was any way to open the latch on the door but found a sturdy lock on the front, some engraving around the keyhole but he couldn't figure out what the pattern was. Now he was beginning to really panic- breathing heavily as his eyes darted around. He was caged with no one here to help him!

“ **Ah, so it seems the little mouse has finally woken up.”** Four whipped his head around to stare at a pair of red eyes; the way they glowed in the darkness was positively  _ gleeful _ at his predicament. Four narrowed his own blue eyes and turned fully at him.

“Who are you?”

“ **Ah, that's for me to know, and for you to... well, why not? It's not like you can really get out of there by yourself.”** The shadows shifted and he was staring at a dark form that looked... vaguely like him but there were no features to point out, just a vague face, glowing eyes, and a similar long cap that he happens to wear. But the smile was full of teeth and spoke of a malice deep in his bones.

“ **It's been fun toying with all of you,”** It began, hands gesturing around it as it spoke with a deep reverb, like something deep in the gorges that tempted naive fools.

**“I thought empowering all those monsters and sending them in hordes would have worked, but I guess I underestimated the power of you all.”** The shadowy figure gave a hum as it brought a hand up to where its chin would be, as if in thought. **“You all were so determined on your own adventures, with no one around to help, so when you all worked together? Obviously that plan of mine fell through.”**

“So you're the one that was in charge of it all.”

“ **It looks like we have a winner~ Though I did just practically spell it out.”** Four felt his face flush in shame but he grit his teeth in anger, gripping the wood of his cage in his fury.

“Why? Why do all of this?”

“ **Ah... but that'd be too much of a reveal, now would it?”** The creature purred, floating around in the air and circling the cage like a cat to a helpless mouse.

“ **Ah… if only I could have gotten the others. It's a pity that they won't find you** .”

Four wanted to reach out and wrap his hands around the things throat. But he couldn’t.

“I don't believe that for a second.” Four could picture in his mind the others looking for him frantically, trying to look for any sign of where he was. He could see their worried faces in his mind; their anger and fury at whatever this dark creature was, and it gave him a burning bubble of hope to swell in his chest.

“ **Are you sure about that?”** The creature gave a laugh, full bellied and maniacal, as he floated back in front of the cage **.** Four just glared at it, rage bubbling in his chest at his helpless state.

**“Maybe you should rethink that. Take a look under your little blanket, mouse.”** It disappeared into the darkness, and Four frowned before he turned to his blanket. Rummaging around it, he felt cool metal and he pulled it out. It was a simple bronze mirror, the surface polished to be a reflection, with the outer rim looking like some sort of lotus flower. He frowned, trying to understand what the dark shadowy creature meant. He took a moment to wipe a smug off the front, and then it began to glow brightly. He blinked away the spots when he finally saw through the polished metal of the scene.

The others were walking ahead of him, looking around curiously and poking their noses into whatever path led the way, but they didn't seem... worried. To them, nothing seemed amiss. Anxiety began to pool in his stomach. He couldn't hear any conversations, and only vaguely reading their lips gave him snippets of what was possibly being talked about. Suddenly the view shifted and he felt his blood freeze in his body at what he witnessed.

It was himself, checking out the scuff on his face and forehead, and then he saw the same familiar blue eyes as his own flash to a wicked red- like fresh blood- and a devilish smirk. It was Shadow, having taken on his form with such ease, and was leading then away from him.

His fingers dropped the mirror into his lap as he sat there in utter horror.

Cold dread filled him, just as a wind came by and blew out the candle, surrounding him completely into darkness. No one would hear him, no one would know it really wasn't him. He was completely and utterly alone, and he had nothing to do but sit there and feel the despair filling into him now.

In the darkness, he pulled his knees up to his chest and laid down on the thin mattress and cried, loud and mournful, for the friends he knew would no longer look for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you guys figured out the word prompt?
> 
> I hope you all enjoyed reading, and be sure to check out everyone else's work when they post it.
> 
> a massive thanks to Blue, Quail, and Nine for helping to create and run the train! can't wait for the next one, if there is another that is.


End file.
